


【好兆头AU CA】早安，亚兹教授

by PineappleMike



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleMike/pseuds/PineappleMike
Summary: 大学停车场门卫克劳利 x 大学教授亚兹拉斐尔 都是人类无任何神属性随便开的脑洞随便写写
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	【好兆头AU CA】早安，亚兹教授

车来了。一辆银色的小车，慢悠悠地稳稳停住。

不等车窗完全摇下来，就有半张焦急的脸凑到窗缝里，“请问这里是…”他低下头拿起副驾驶放着的纸条看了看，“…人间大学？”他有些迟疑，盯着纸条上明摆着的两个黑字。

“没错，这里就是“人间”大学。”小亭子里的人轻轻地摇着脑袋特意加重了“人间”这两个字，嘴角止不住向上挑。“这有什么好笑的呢，”车内的人想着，略有些恼火地皱了皱眉，但是没说什么。

“不好意思…我是新来的教授，呃…我不知道我需要办什么手续吗？”他把手在膝头搓了搓，“你瞧，我今天来之前出了点事，所以还有二十分钟就要上课了，而我还没找到第六教学楼在哪…”他皱起眉毛显得楚楚可怜的样子又逗得亭子里的人有些想笑，他咳嗽了一声，原先歪歪扭扭的身子稍微坐正了一点。

“名字？”

“亚兹拉斐尔。亚洲的亚，兹是利兹酒店的兹…”

“这么长的名字？”

“呃…叫我亚兹也行？亚洲的亚…”

“行了，”里面的人挥了下手，“明天前记得找学校的人事部报备车牌号，今天你找别地方停去。”他耸了耸肩，摇着手里的酒瓶子，“抱歉，规矩就是规矩。顺便，六教进去直走不远就是。”

亚兹怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题。他看了看纹丝不动的挡车杆，又看了看一脸奸笑的半藏在阴影里的那张脸，把试图求情的话憋了回去，视线之外的教学楼变得更加遥不可及，“老天爷。”

银色的小甲壳虫慢慢地倒了出去，在路口差点撞上一个疾驰而过的老牌宾利，亚兹真不知道现在这辆车竟然还在生产，它看起来型号很古老但又分明是全新的样子。这都是他在下了课才想起来的，当下他只是被吓了一大跳，连小车都和他一起打了个哆嗦。

“老天爷，这都是什么人。”他嘟囔着慢慢地找其他的停车场。

“可别说老天爷，老天爷也帮不了你哩。”小亭子里的人摘下了墨镜，眯着眼看远处那逐渐缩小的银色小车，这个名字不太常见，他忍不住轻轻念了一遍。

“亚兹拉斐尔。”  
  


为什么这里叫人间大学？并不是隔壁有个什么地狱幼儿园，天堂中学，而是这儿的校长有天随口说了句，“这群学生跟小魔鬼都跑到人间来了似的”被传到社交网络上出了名，学校干脆就顺着改了名字。当然对于亚兹来说这个名字就像第一天的校园一样，让他万分迷惑。

第一天的课没意外地迟到了，整个讲堂满满当当的一百五十个人齐刷刷地转头，盯着呼哧呼哧推门而入的亚兹拉斐尔，灰色的西服包着稍微有些圆滚滚的小肚子。“抱歉。”他走到台前开始整理讲义，现在只有不到一百双眼睛还在盯着他，有些学生开始叹气摇头，交头接耳的嗡嗡声四起。

亚兹承认，他的心还是有点受伤的——真是群与他们名声相称的小魔鬼。

第二天早上，亚兹可算是捏着来之不易的磁卡如愿以偿地进了停车场，没想到下班回家的时候又出了麻烦。

“嗯…”亭子里的人接过亚兹伸手递上的一张磁卡，拿眼疑惑地扫亚兹，“你干什么了？今早的新卡这就坏了。”他打了个酒嗝，向后靠在椅背上开始拿修长的手指把卡翻来覆去地检查。“今天先放你出去，明早记得告诉我一声拿一张新卡。”

“好，好，好。”亚兹有些心虚。

刚要走的时候他看到另外一个车驶入车道，亭里的人转了个身，简单问了个名字和原因就打开了挡车杆。

亚兹突然觉得自己是被针对了。

这感觉也只持续了两天。亚兹不记仇，更何况，亭子里的人每天都会跟他懒洋洋地打个招呼，“早啊，亚兹教授。”，“再见，亚兹教授。”墨镜挡住了他的眼神，亚兹甚至看不出这些是真诚的问候还是已经睡着了在清楚地嘟囔梦话。

无论怎么样，亚兹拉斐尔也算是在这个学校里渐渐安定了下来。其他院系的教授三五成群地在食堂边吃饭边讨论着学术问题，可亚兹教授坐在他们中间心不在焉地拿叉子戳着盘子里的西兰花——不知怎的这些天他老是动不动就走神了。

“…欸，亚兹，你有没有在听啊！”其中一个突然拍了拍他的后背将他唤醒了，“我说，我课堂上有个学生今天整整迟到了一个小时十分钟，来了凳子还没坐热乎就下课了。”

“嗯，嗯，没错，那确实很不幸。”亚兹嘟囔着。

“不幸？”几个教授笑了起来，“想听课就早点来嘛。”

亚兹没讲什么，低下头继续去戳那块西兰花，戳得碎成了几截。  
  


“不行，绝对不行。”不容反驳的声音漏出虚掩的门缝正巧溜进这位过路人的耳朵。他甩甩一头红发没有在意，却突然被一个熟悉的声音钉在原地。“可是这孩子....他真的是没有办法了啊。他有天分，也足够上进，我希望学校能重新给他一次机会。”他屏息凝神小心地贴到门旁，却不小心碰到了门把手，“吱嘎——”

校长快步地起身关门，亚兹从缝里瞥见了一个红发黑衣的影子。

一小时后，亚兹垂着头走出了办公室，独自一人迈进电梯。门即将合上的瞬间，一个手臂伸出来直伸到亚兹面前，他急忙按了开门键，还没等门完全打开就一眼认出这人正是停车场的那个门卫，以及他身上散出的酒味。

来人点点头作为感谢。

沉默中门卫开口，“我听到你去找校长了，教授。这可不算是个“明智”的决定。”

亚兹叹气。“我不担心我自己，但是这孩子不应该就这样被扼杀前途。家里出了事就不能通融一下缺课吗？这些人怎么这样呢。”他说着说着，气得眼睛里都泛起泪光了，眉头也紧紧地皱着。

红头发的门卫凑过来压低了声音，尽管这里只有他们两个在这个小电梯里，“告诉你个捷径，教授——这种事单凭你一己之力是解决不了的，让记者来。”

亚兹快速地眨眼，消化着他刚刚获取的新知识。门开了，他怔怔地望着走出去的人的背影。

“等一下！请问…怎么称呼你。”

前面的人回头，扶了扶墨镜，笑了，“叫我克劳利。”


End file.
